


United We Stand, Divided They Fall

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [35]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Football | Soccer, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was "the only two people at a bar rooting for the same football team au". And that's more or less what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United We Stand, Divided They Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HackedMotionSensors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedMotionSensors/gifts).



> evelynwoe on tumblr originally posted a list of AUs and HackedMotionSensors expressed an interest in this one in particular for Charles and Erik. I figured, why not? And somehow the first thing that came to mind was a bar brawl *facepalms*
> 
> And look! Almost kept it down to 1K words! Almost...
> 
> I just realized that the original AU suggestion might've been for what passes for football in the US. I don't care, I grew up rooting for Borussia Dortmund as a kid, so you're getting a real footie match instead. *grumbles about people picking up the ball with their HANDS being called football*

Possibly Emma and Azazel would have told him that what he was doing was fucking stupid. And as the evening progressed, Erik was almost willing to admit they might be right.

Several reasons were to blame for Erik being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd wanted a beer after they'd finished the meeting. And at least British beer was leagues above the drivel he was normally served around New York. And he'd wanted to find a place that would show the Arsenal - Borussia Dortmund match. While he could've done so from the hotel, he'd wanted the atmosphere of watching the game, drink a beer - because the meeting had dragged on and he'd earned some time off. Hell, the thought of doing this, had pulled him through countless stinky looks from Emma - often followed by a mental pinch to make him behave. Not to mention they had to sit through it tomorrow afternoon again, because their partner had wanted a third party input on their contract.

Patience was a virtue that Erik rarely bothered with. So much worse when it was forced upon him.

How he'd gone from sitting in a dark pub, watching the game unfold on the TV screen over the bar to a bar brawl that rivaled some of the ones from his youth, was a no-brainer.

It had started with Dortmund doing really well, and while the locals, obviously rooting for Arsenal, had grumbled, Erik had toasted to the first goal Dortmund had landed.

The fact that the guy further down the bar had turned and stared at him and then migrated from his seat - in a slightly uneven line - to the one next to Erik, should probably have been warning enough for Erik. Of course, learning that "Please, call me Charles," was a fellow Dortmund fan was uplifting and they'd quickly took to toasting each other whenever their team would get a good shot in.

Maybe they should have heeded the bartender's warning glances.

Maybe Erik just liked showing off for his new friend? Emma would have had a field day if she'd come along. Nothing would make her facepalm harder than Erik finding his perfect type in a small pub in London and then proceeding to get into a bar brawl and enjoying it.

It had been okay once Arsenal scored _their_ goal and the match was tied at 1-1 through the second half as well. Right up until Dortmund got their winning goal in, with less than thirty second on the clock. Possibly Charles grabbing Erik and planting a kiss right on his mouth in sheer elation was a tad bit too much for locals. Not that Erik thought they were homophobic, but maybe the fact that he and Charles were loudly cheering for their team now was the final straw.

Less than a minute later, their chairs were on the floor, they were back to back and Erik had a moment of feeling strangely giddy - not a feeling he was overly familiar with. Shaking his head, he caught the fist of a guy who, through his momentary inattention, obviously thought he was an easy target.

Erik disposed of his own opponent with liberal use of his gift. Throwing someone down on the floor and using their zippers and buttons to make them hit it even harder was the most efficient way to make them _stay_ down.

He turned around to find Charles sidestepping one of the brawlers, taking him out with some seriously impressive moves. Half turning his head, Charles laughed. "Mixed martial arts because my sister dared me to learn."

The next couple of minutes were a bit of a blur, possibly to Erik because he took a hit when he wasn't paying well enough attention. As in paying more attention to Charles than their opponents.

The fight was over in mere minutes and before Erik could say anything to it, Charles had dropped a small pile of money on the bar, grabbed Erik's hand and pulled him along. Outside Erik understood as the police car came to a halt in front of the pub. He steeled himself for spending the night in a jail cell, but for some strange reason, Charles pressed back against him, hummed lightly and the officers ran right past them, not noticing at all.

It all clicked. "You're a telepath," Erik all but breathed. it explained the emotions he'd felt during the game, the ones that hadn't quite felt like they were his own.

"Ah, yeah," Charles said, letting go of his hand and walking down the street.

Erik figured he had the right idea. No need to stand around and actually let the police take them in. "That's pretty cool." Erik quickly caught up with Charles. His words netted him a sunny smile and a distant rush of surprise.

"You're not so bad yourself." Charles matched his speed with Erik's. "Telekinesis?"

"I can manipulate magnetic fields, metal," Erik replied.

"How brilliant!" Charles said, slowing at an intersection. "Are you in a hurry to get back to your hotel?" 

Erik wasn't even going to ask how he'd known. "Depends."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "On? And no, I'm not going to read your mind to know the answers."

This startled a laugh out of Erik. "I didn't expect you to. And I was going to say it depends on if you're coming back with me."

"Ooh, forward of you," Charles replied with a smirk.

Erik stepped forward a little, completely ignoring the people who were passing them on the street. "You seem like a guy who appreciates forwardness."

"I do," Charles replied.

Erik learned within the span of a few hours exactly how positively Charles reacted to him being forward with _everything_.

Pushing Charles up against the wall, hoisting him up to get the right angle and Charles hooking his legs around Erik's hips. Not to mention how forward _Charles_ was once he had Erik on the bed, spread out, clothes hanging off limbs as they tried to undress each other, impeding more than helping. Not that it mattered in the long run.

Erik wasn't sure he'd ever laughed as much during sex as he was that night. He was damned sure he hadn't enjoyed being man handled this much ever. And Charles most definitely wasn't shy about it, wasn't shy about lubing up two fingers and shoving them roughly up Erik's ass. Nor was he holding back on letting his enjoyment of what they were doing seep into Erik's mind, making Erik's arousal spin out of control. Erik came close to offering marriage when Charles kept fucking him well after Erik'd come, letting Erik ride the crest of his orgasm when it hit.

The next day, after a pleasant breakfast and a lazy make-out session at the door of his hotel room, Erik walked into the office for his meeting, getting an eyeroll from Emma and a smirk from Azazel. It wasn't until he was two steps inside he noticed the newcomer. He'd been so busy wondering if he could fit in another night with Charles that he hadn't paid attention.

The same moment he noticed the lovely suit and how well it fit, the new comer turned around. "Erik?"

"Charles?" Erik could only stand there and stare.

The End


End file.
